


bird to its perch

by taiyakeo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I LOVE THEM!!!!, another really small fic!, hubert and edelgard’s relationship is really fun to write about, i really like the idea of edelgard as a bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Hubert is frustrated that Edelgard won’t stop fooling around—why can’t she just concentrate on her work? What is it that’s so important about playing to her?What is it that’s more important than him?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	bird to its perch

“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert called, and there was no reply from the garden. “Lady Edelgard,” this time his voice a little firmer. But she would not turn, and he would not leave.

Sometimes she was like a bird. Beautiful, yes, and elegant, but the sort of bird that would fly only when it wished regardless of how many treats you tossed it, coaxed and pleaded. It grieved him; she could do so much when she put herself to it.

Like her papers. The ones waiting on her desk. The ones that were not signed that she still wasn’t signing.

“Lady _Edelgard._ ”

Edelgard dipped her head low, still fiddling with the flowers in her hands. “Hubert, please.”

“You have important—“

 _Important to_ you, _maybe,_ said the look in her eyes as she glanced over at him, briefly unyielding. _But not me._

He didn’t blink. 

She flickered, like a flame that had been blown on.

“Five minutes?”

“Five minutes, Lady Edelgard.” 

—

He really just wanted the best for her. He wanted her to prosper, to push off from where she was and reach her fullest potential. It really wasn’t so hard. She was intelligent.

Intelligent, but not intelligent enough to keep away from fooling around, apparently.

She was in the dining hall, eating with the professor, and each cut made into the flaky crust of her saghert and cream felt like a slice straight to his soul. How could she—when there was...

She’d finished her work. It was done. She—

deserved a break, he guessed. 

He sat a few tables away, watching, his meal untouched. 

It didn’t matter. At the end of the day she would always come back to his side. It didn’t matter. Whatever she was there for—as his emperor, as— 

_Unthinkable._

He swallowed, hard. If only he could have splashed cold water on his face just then.

She would fly back. It was alright. 

Her perch was with him.


End file.
